Machine translation (MT) is the automatic translation from a first language (a “source” language) into another language (a “target” language). Systems that perform an MT process are said to “decode” the source language into the target language.
A statistical MT system that translates foreign language sentences, e.g., French, into English may have include the following components: a language model that assigns a probability P(e) to any English string; a translation model that assigns a probability P(f|e) to any pair of English and French strings; and a decoder. The decoder may take a previously unseen sentence f and try to find the e that maximizes P(e|f), or equivalently maximizes P(e)*P(f|e).